


Lean On Me

by Ditalia



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditalia/pseuds/Ditalia
Summary: After Marta is almost stabbed by Ransom, Benoit helps to take care of her.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Knives Out and it's now become my favorite movie and these two are my favorite couple! I hope you enjoy my version of this little scene!

Marta’s breath stuttered out of her lungs in a long exhale. She lay on the hard floor as her eyes flit about the seemingly too bright room, tears welling in the corners. Her vision blurry and bright she could hardly make out anything surrounding her. A watery figure emerged a little above her and her chest constricted in anxiety. Vomit stung the back of her throat as she felt another wave of nausea roll over her. The figure began to move closer and as tears slipped down the sides of her face her vision cleared to reveal a man. Marta watched his mouth move and his brows furrow in worry yet all she could hear was the rush of blood in her ears. Her throat seemed to constrict not allowing any air to pass through and fresh tears sprung to her eyes blurring her vision again. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and in a blink she found herself sitting up, head swirling in disorientation. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked over at the man sitting on the ground next to her, blue eyes wide in concern as he gazed at her. The pounding in her ears began to quiet and Marta could finally hear Benoit’s voice.

“Marta?” He breathed, “Are you alright?” His eyes flit to her chest and then down to the stage prop knife still cradled in her unresponsive hand. He gently grasped the knife from her and threw it behind him to expel from his sight. She stared at him with wide green eyes as his name finally came to her through the confusion. 

“Blanc?” 

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes and he pulled her into his chest, cradling her head against his shoulder. He could feel her hiccup in breaths of air before another sob racked her body and his chest constricted in agony for the girl. Her fingers desperately clasped the sleeve of his jacket in an effort to ground herself and come back to reality. 

“Marta, you’re in shock.” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. 

“Try to breathe,” he instructed, his chest heaving dramatically so she would follow. As her breathing patterns began to match his, Marta could hear his small whispers, that she was ok and that it was over now. Once she had calmed down she peeled her body away from his, embarrassment now flooding her senses. 

“I’m sorry.” She murmured not meeting his eyes. 

He got up suddenly to walk across the room and came back with a blue and white checkered blanket. Draping it over her small frame she grasped the frayed edges to pull it tighter around her. Benoit gently cupped her elbow to help her stand up and moved her out of the room and into the kitchen. She watched quietly as he grasped the kettle and filled it with water before turning on the stove. He then raided the cabinets for a mug and tea finding each and placing them next to the kettle. Benoit turned to her, his brows furrowed in concern as he took in the small girl cocooned in the blanket as she stood in the corner yet said nothing and she was grateful for the silence. Her mind was swirling with so many revelations she couldn’t focus. The most prominent one being she hadn’t killed Harlan. Her dear friend had truly died of suicide. Light and colors began to bleed together as tears welled in her eyes again, but she quickly blinked them away instead focusing on Benoit as he prepared a cup of tea. She watched as he took a jar of honey from the cabinet and spooned out a dollop into the drink stirring it carefully before turning to her, mug in hand. 

“My mama, “ He spoke reverently, voice low and sweet, “always said there was no problem a good cup of tea couldn’t fix.” His lips quirked up in an almost nervous smile, before settling back into his worried grimace. He handed the mug over to her and she grasped it, thankful for the warmth. Her head bobbed in gratitude, not trusting her voice just yet.

“Perhaps not everything though.” He murmured. 

They walked into another room and sat down across from each other, Marta hunched over herself letting the steam from the tea rise to caress her face and Benoit reclined back taking in the girl across from him. She stared at the floor trying to gather her thoughts as her mind replayed everything she had just learned in the past half an hour. A single question popped into her mind. 

“Can I ask,” she breathed, “when did you know I had something to do with Harlan’s death?” 

Benoit didn’t look at her right away, tongue clicking before he answered, “Oh, from the first moment you set foot in front of me.” His eyes flicked down as he tapped his foot on her shoe. She looked down in confusion to notice a single drop of blood nestled between her shoelaces. Her fingers brushed the fabric disbelieving as she whispered, “Oh shit-“

“I want you to remember something that’s very important.” At his tone, Marta’s head snapped up to look into his impossibly blue eyes. “You won, not by playing the game Harlan’s way, but your’s.” His voice was low and gentle as his eyes held a genuine emotion she couldn’t quite understand yet gave her comfort. 

“You’re a good person.” He ended resolutely while standing up. Marta gave a quick shake of her head, not truly believing his affirmation of her character especially with everything she had put him through. 

“This family…” She whispered in disbelief her hand rubbing absentmindedly against her forehead. Benoit turned around to look at her, heart tugging at the sight and knew he’d be there for her if she needed him, but right now, they would try to get through today.


End file.
